Usagi in Sunnydale
by Mel-chan
Summary: Through a freak twist in fate Usagi or Sailormoon ends up in Sunnydale with no memories, with only Spike to protect her! How did this happen and what will Sunnydale think of a amnesiac princess with wings?R+R be gentle please.
1. Default Chapter

For those whom may be concerned I do not own either the show or the anime.   
  
Hello, gentle readers! This is my first fanfic! This story starts during season four of Buffy  
and during the end of episode 69 (I don't remember the name) of Sailormoon R. I am trying to  
be as close to the Buffy plot as possible, though I admit that at places I will have to take   
liberties with Sailormoon's plot. Basically, I'm taking Usagi and putting her into the season  
of Buffy the vampire slayer and am changing parts of the storyline as it would pertain to Usagi.  
How far this will go and whether or not it will extend into different seasons of Buffy, I just   
don't know. Don't worry, I do plan on having the rest of the scouts in the story at some point.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
EPISODE ONE: THE INITIATIVE  
  
  
" Loctos, Verdanis, Loctos, Terluc!"   
  
Three young men chanted loudly, ignoring the rain. Tonight would be the culmination of   
three years of research, the answer to all their dreams of power.   
  
"Loctos, Rictisi, Loctos, Terluc!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up to the moon, which usually was a great source of comfort. Why had her   
beloved done this to her? How could he compare thier love to the flowers he adored, at first   
giving her hope, only to cruelly rip it away.  
  
"Mother, help me! What am I supposed to do? How do I get Mamo-chan back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The men kept on despite the feeling of evil miasma that choked their throats at the   
words. For tonight was the only night they would have the chance to call upon the dark demon,  
Loctos. Otherwise, they would have to wait 50 years for the planets in both dimensions to  
align.   
  
"Loctos, Watu, Loctos, Terluc!"   
  
  
  
  
"We were destined! The only good thing to happen amongst all this pain!" Usagi ranted  
at the sky. She looked expectantly around the empty park, hoping the Queen of the Moon would  
come and explain all this to her.   
  
After her friends had left, her words sounding encouraging enough for them to not worry   
about her, she had come back to the park and sat at the bench she had nearly started a sleep of  
eternity upon. Now, with no one to fool, she wept and wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost time. The goal they had worked so hard for, had kept so secret so that no   
hint would reach the slayers ear. They were certain the slayers would not come as they had   
marked her patrol times and had personally seen her pass by her not an hour ago.  
  
"Loctos, Servisi, Loctos, Terluc!"  
  
One of the chanters set alight a ring of candles. Nearby a vampire lit his cigarette and  
wondered which to feed on first.  
  
  
  
  
  
The young woman glanced once more around the park. Her mother wasn't coming.   
  
"I don't want this! I wasn't cut out for this destiny!"  
  
In an explosion of action, Usagi got off the park bench and paced, thinking on what she   
could do. She looked towards her home and then towards Mamo-chans apartment complex, should she  
go home or go to confront him?  
  
"Ah Kami, I don't know what to do! I wish...."  
  
  
  
" I wish I could just get away from here! I want to be someplace that will solve my   
problems"  
  
"Loctos, Cometo, Loctos, Terluc!"  
  
The spell was done, the portal opened! A vampire looked up in mid leap to contemplate   
along with Loctos' followers at the glowing gate.  
  
The Silver Imperium Crystal heard it's mistress's wish. Usagi disappeared.  
  
Loctos flew to his freedom, to a plane which could be easily conquered.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi screamed in suprise. She was flying through a long tunnel that   
seemed to have no end.  
  
"Ohf" Demon and Princess suddenly impacted, one being sent back the way it came, the   
other sent with a horrible head wound in another direction.  
  
Vampire and followers looked aprehensionly at the portal. Suddenly, with a huge flash of  
light a being appeared. The four looked on, three with horror and one with wonder at the angel   
that floated in their midst. For she was angel, a female with long silver hair, a flowing white   
dress, and white shimmering wings.  
  
"I knew it was Terlac instead of Terluc!" said one of the men before the three chanters   
ran from the scene.   
  
  
  
Spike glanced at the running men before heading towards the floating figure, his   
curiosity beating his hunger. *Wow, first night in town and already the freakiness starts.* He  
looked up at the being, wondering what to do, when suddenly the portal closed and the angel fell  
to the ground, obviously unconcious.   
  
"Hmmm... to feed or ask questions, what to do, what to do?" He bent down to check the   
creatures pulse when he heard a rustling sound nearby. He stilled, about to grab the woman and   
run when a electric bolt ran through his body. Twice more the taser was applied and he began to  
see blackness. Just before he hit the ground he heard,  
  
"You won't be doing anything!"  
  
Now on the ground, Spike saw a several figures in commando gear before his vision went  
black.  
  
  
  
The vampire woke to bright lights, a searing ache in his head. He looked around and saw  
three figures in lab coats watching him expentantly and two of the commandos standing guard at   
the only door.Spike burst into action, ripping his restraints off before tossing a metal tray  
full of tools at the people with lab coats. The two commando's came at him with weapons drawn.   
He swung at one whilst kicking the other.   
  
Ahhhh! the pain scorched through his head, blanking his vision for a moment.   
  
"He'll pass out from the pain soon," said one of the doctors.  
  
*Fat lot you know* Spike thought before tearing past the group and running out the door.  
With his vampiric speed he quickly lost the group. *Where do I go?* He thought as he reached an   
intersection. He took a right as sirens sounded throughout the complex. The vampire ran as fast  
as possible.  
  
He reached another turn and took a left, his ears straining for the sounds of pursuit.   
Looking around him he noticed cells full of demons. *Maybe I could use a strong demon to help me  
out* With that thought he began to look through the cells. Spike almost gasped in suprise when  
he saw the angel in the fifth cell down.  
  
*The buggers haven't even cleaned the poor chit up,* he thought with an uncharactoristic  
feeling of sympathy. The petite creature was sitting on the floor sobbing pitifully, blood mixed  
with her silver hair, and onto her dress. *Oh well, she's no of use to me now.* He started to   
go look in another cellwhen suddenly, the angel looked up and met his eyes. She looked   
imploringly at him, tears still running down her face. *She'll only slow me down!* Still, the   
vampire stared into the endless orbs of the angel.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" With that he ripped open the control panel which operated the electric  
field door and offered his hand. She smiled gratefully and took it, before running out into the  
hall and tugging him back the way he came.   
  
Hearing the beating of many feet in that direction, Spike glanced inquiringly at her and  
said, "Are you sure?" She paid no head to his question and proceeded to drag him down the   
hallway to the last intersection before taking him the opposite way he came. Quickly the   
unlikely pair reached a large grate. Wasting no time he tore it open and they went down the mid  
size tunnel.  
  
Shouts sounded off behind them, spurring them into a rush of speed. After running for  
five minutes through the twisting tunnel they finally reached the end. It lead to the outdoors.  
Thankful that it was still nightime, Spike kicked open the grate and they ran into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Damn! Only one hour till dawn and I'm hungry!" Spike looked at the unconsious figure  
on layed out on the cold slab of concrete that made for the top of a tomb. The angel had passed   
out during thier run from the soldiers, forcing him to carry her. They had managed to bandage   
her head with cloth from her dress, but now Spike wondered about a quick snack. She owed him   
something for saving her, he told himself.  
  
Still he could not bring himself to drink her blood, partly because he remebered being  
religious before he was undead and partly because her blood could be like holy water. Alright  
mostly because her blood could be like holy water. Hell, he was suprised touching her didn't  
have the effect of a cross.  
  
*Nothing for it, I'm going to have to go feed real quick.* He figured the angel would be  
out for a while longer and so would not go anywhere till he came back. "I wonder if I have time   
to go eat a friend of the slayers? That little witch might be tasty." Spike pondered on this   
until he got outside the tomb. *Nope, I don't have time. Maybe if I hadn't had the angel to   
drag around, I could have.* Reaching the main street of Sunnydale, the hungry vamp saw a business  
woman just about to open her store. *Oh well, I like shopkeepers blood anyway. Tastes like   
money.*   
  
In a flash Spike was at the woman's side. Before the woman even knew what was happening,   
Spike's fangs were at her throat. "Ahhhh!" That same pain! Spike was beginning to recognize the   
pattern here and he did not like it. When he got over the pain, he realized he was sitting on   
the streeting with the woman he'd just tried to kill hitting him with her purse. "Bloody hell,  
can't any one take a joke!" With that he ran back towards the tomb, hunger making him feel   
slightly faint.   
  
He reached the tomb with only moments to spare as the sun peeked out over the horizon.   
Inside he found the angel that had gotten him into this mess still asleep. He considered waking  
her up and making her find her own hiding place, after all he now had two very good reasons to   
dislike angels.   
  
  
  
Three hours later Spike was sitting on the floor on guard from the commando's. *Slutty  
must have something to do with this. I always knew something like this would happen if the  
bitch ever got funding! When it gets dark, I'm gonna find her and make her fix whatever wrong   
with me.* However, the vampire could not think of how he was going to do this, or even how he  
would survive! He couldn't bag his blood like that poof of a sire he had!   
  
Thinking of his sire led him to glance up at the angel asleep on the tombstone, only to   
find out that she was awake and watching him. "Awake now are you? Care to tell me how you're   
going to fix this mess? I should have just gone ahead and eaten one of those blokes or better  
yet gone and found the slayer and tormented her instead of trying to get a bite to eat! But   
noooo, I didn't and then you showed up and it's all your fault..." Spike ranted until he  
realized that the angel was looking at him incomprehensively. "Great you don't even understand  
me!"   
  
He was about to go into another long rant, the culmination of which would be the stupid  
little angels death, when she sat up and crossed over to him. He kept quiet as the delicate  
creature looked at him and then almost gasped in shock when she led him over to the tomb and   
forced him to lie down. She made a motion of sleep and then went to the spot he had been sitting  
at. As he drifted off into sleep, he thought, *At least I can be reasonably sure she won't try  
to off me in my sleep. After all, angels are supposed to be the ultimate good guys.* With a   
tired groan at the realization that he, the big bad, had saved a good guy, he fell asleep. 


	2. Pangs

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Sailormoon  
  
Hello, gentle readers! Here is my second installment of Usagi in Sunnydale. If it gets a little hard to understand the actual Buffy plot I use in each chapter, I get all my source material from BuffyGuide.com. Each title of my chapters corrospond to the episode title. Any questions? E-mail me at goddess@orbweaver.org  
  
  
EPISODE TWO: PANGS  
  
She watched the man that had saved her as he stumbled around the streets of a town, looking very depressed and very strange. Luckily she wasn't getting as many odd looks as he was, the man had lent her his coat to cover her wings. She suppossed this was a good thing as she had yet to notice any one else with wings like she had. The winged-woman wished she could remember what was normal, or remember anything at all for that matter. As far as she knew her life had began in the woodland area she had first seen her savior at. After that it had been the crazy people who poked at her before leading her to a cell.   
  
*My first hours of life were of extreme depression and pain,* she sighed. Then she looked at her saviour staggering about, covered in a tatty blanket. She concluded that he was apparently going through something worse and wondered if she could help him. That thought was shunt aside as she realized she couldn't even understand his language. *I wonder what my language is?* She sighed again before trying to snap herself out of it. After all she was alive, not in a cold, too bright cell and probally better off than the man in front of her.   
  
"Oftph!" Her air exploded out of her with force as she ran into the man who had come to a complete stop. She looked up to see what the problem was and noticed he was staring longingly at three other men eating someone. She went to go ahead of him when suddenly the sight she had just seen caught up with the rest of her brain. The angel started to go help that poor person when her savior pulled her away, obviously even more upset as he once again started jabbering at her. She nodded here and there to try and show she was listening and began to think on how she had apparently fallen into very bad company.   
  
She tripped over a park bench as the very bad company suddenly stopped, his face alight with an idea. When she got back to her feet she saw her savior running off and with a sigh followed him, what else could she do? She caught up with him as he entered a tomb and sat on the ground to wait for him. No way was she ever going to go in another one of those! As she sat, the angel could think of no better thing to do than break down in tears. She was hungry, her head still hurt slightly (though she couldn't remember what had caused the ache) and she was dirty, her flimsy white dress in tatters as part of the bottom had been used to bandage her head. So she sat and waited for her savior to come out and cried and cried and cried.   
  
As Spike fled his ex-lovers tomb, he reflected on what bad luck he'd been having lately, bloody hell, Harmony wouldn't even give him a bite to eat. *Bloody bad luck,* the vampire thought as he came outside to a sobbing angel. How did he get into these things he wondered as he looked at the girl who along with the slayer had messed up his life. *What the hell could be wrong with her,* he thought, ignoring the million reasons that answered his question. Bloody chit had ruined his life! He started to leave her when he realized that her sobs had stopped and she was looking at him with her trusting eyes once more. *Oh bloody hell, not the eye thing again* He sighed and looked around before motioning the winged-woman to follow him. *Maybe if she gets fed I can ponder my revenge in peace.* With that the vampire and angel went to go steal some food.  
  
Not knowing any where else to take her, Spike led the girl to Willy's bar, hoping that the bar owner would have some sort of food that could be fed to her. When they got there, Spike motioned for the angel to stay hidden behind some boxes while he went in the back way. No point in the whole town seeing him.   
  
He fortunitely caught Willy in the back room, obviously trying to hide from a patron.   
  
"Spike!" yelped the little greasy man before he caught himself and whispered "Spike, what are you doing back in town? I thought you had just left!"  
  
"Oh wouldn't you have just loved that," Spike growled, getting a kick out of still being able to scare someone even without his bite. "Anyway I need some blood and some food." At Willy's questioning though still scared glance, he added, "I've got a hostage that I need to keep alive and Drusilla's not feeling good. She refuses to eat." He hoped the mention of Drusilla would stop any further questioning about needing bagged blood. There was no need for the bar owner or anyone for that matter to know about his problem. It obviously worked as Willy focused on another line of thought.  
  
"Oh, one of the slayers friends?" asked the man, a scared look coming over his face at the thought of Buffy coming to his bar to beat info from him.  
  
"Maybe. Now go or do you want me to get some of my boys in here to get it for me," the vampire said, a sly look coming over his face. Why look weak?  
  
"No, No, that's not necessary!" With that Willy went to go get the blood and food. Spike waited and wondered if the angel would be alive when he got back, ignoring the sound of Willy trying to quick talk his way out of being beaten from the patron he'd been hiding from. Five minutes later, a slightly roughed up bar owner came back with the goods.   
  
As the little man put the stuff in a box the vampire distracted himself by questioning him.  
  
"So, what's with the little soldier boys stampeding around here?"  
  
"No one knows anything but the fact that those who get taken by them never return. Some are actually hoping the slayer will go stomp them into the ground!"  
  
"So Slutty doesn't have anything to do with them, huh?" Well damn, that could cause a kink in his plans. The box filled, the vampire decided to leave before he revealed his weakness. "Thanks mate, put it on my tab!" Spike grabbed the bags of blood and the box of food before quickly exiting the room. *A young virgin, Willy's trying to keep on my good side*  
  
He got outside and quickly drained the bags dry before looking to see if the angel was alive after being left alone in a dark alley. Obviously she was as the daft chit began poking her fingers at his 'game face', her own filled with curiousity. Spike swatted her hand aside and gave her the carton of food. Her face filled with happiness when she opened the package to find a hamburger and some fries. They were cold but she didn't care. In her happiness, the petite angel squealed and threw her arms around the stunned vampire in a short embrace before sitting on the floor of the alley to eat contendedly.  
  
Spike, still stunned from the hug ( just who the hell hugs a bad ass vampire) watched with even more shock and amusement as the angel inhaled the food and then looked at him in disgruntlement. "Alright little one, tomorrow we will go to the watchers and see about getting some answers and some more food."   
  
Spike looked out into the sunlit sky from the door of the tomb he and the angel had spent the day in. Oh she had been upset at that, if the glares she had sent him before falling asleep huddled in a corner were any indication. Probally not what she was used to. Spike spent a moment pondering whether or not angels slept on clouds in Heaven and then another wondering if she would ever learn his language so he could ask her. *What did those blokes want with an angel anyway, and why did they run when she appeared?* His thoughts were cut off as the angel stumbled past him and out of the tomb, yawning and stretching. Hell, sleeping in a tomb or not, she was the hardest person to wake up. The vampire had contemplated leaving her there before remembering that the angel could be part of the reason he couldn't bite anymore.  
  
Meanwhile the problem in question was still mad at her savior for his rude awakening technique which involved screaming directly in her sensistive ears and tugging painfully on her hair (which had given the vampire a mild ache in his head but not much else he had noted). She resolved that if he did not lead her to food and clean clothes soon, she was setting out on her own no matter the problems that would create. She looked down at her self and fought off a grin of amusement at the sight she must be, her head still wrapped in a lopsided bandage, her hair down and dragging on the ground, part of her dress gone and what was left covered in dirt and blood, smothered in a black coat several sizes to big for her. She frowned and thought to herself that she was not supposed to find this funny, this was depressing and she would treat the situation with the despair it deserved.  
  
Seeing the direction of her gaze and noticing a look which promised tears in the near future, Spike quickly grabbed her arm and began to lead her to the Watchers house, carefully covering himself up in the tatty blanket once more. The pair arrived at the house after an hour of stumbling around due to Spike not being able to look up much. When they reached the door, the vampire straightened himself as much as possible before knocking on the door, the angel, her wings still covered, hovering and half hiding behind him.   
  
Giles was just beginning to try and get his slayer to see reason (imagine, wanting to bake a pie when everyone else in the house is fighting) when they heard the door. Buffy went to answer the door and the whole house suddenly shut up when they heard her say "Spike" in suprise.  
  
"Hello, Slayer. Let me in." He stood in the doorway trying to look cocky.  
  
Buffy looked at him wondering if he'd gone off his rocker before saying no and started to close the door. That probally would have been that except that the angel, trying to look around Spike to see what was going on, accidently stepped on a corner of the too big coat. She tripped and knocked into Spike who not expecting it fell with her atop him into the house. Spike, shocked at what had just happened just lay there as the whole house suddenly began to arm themselves. Realizing his danger in time he lept up and grabbed Willow.   
  
Using her as a shield he quickly tried to persuade the angry and frightened group to not kill him. "Relax, I couldn't do anything to the chit anyway. These commando's got a hold of me and now I can't bite or hurt anyone anymore, see?" He then proceeded to demonstrate, shifting to game face and plunging his fangs toward Willows neck before the pain hit him sending him to the floor, groaning in agony. Despite the obvious pain he had been in, choosing Willow to demonstrate on still almost got him killed, except the small woman wearing his duster went over to Spike to see what was wrong, effectively blocking the group from dusting him.  
  
"Do we dust her, too?" asked Xander, who was all in favor of going through anything to get to the blond vampire. After all, the woman had large bumps protruding underneath the coat, definately giving the impression that she must be a monster as well. Or would have, if the creature hadn't turned at that moment to plead with the group to help her and her savior. Large innocent blue eyes stunned the group into not attacking. How could they hurt someone so obviously pure and good. Spike, recovering from the pain, looked up at the dazed group standing in a half circle around him and the angel. *Good, at least I'm not the only one affected.* His mind quickly came up with a way to use this to his advantage.  
  
"At least let this poor dear get cleaned up. She was taken and injured by those damn soldiers too." Putting a concerned look on his face he glanced at the angel and mentally tried to coerce her into turning up the juice behind her puppy-dog look. The angel must have somehow heard him (actually she sensed a chance to clean up and eat if these people felt sorry for her) because suddenly she looked twice as forlorn and downtrodden as before. "I'll even let you tie me up while she's upstairs." At the groups weakening stances, he spiced the deal. "Don't you want to find out about those soldiers?"   
  
That did the trick as a cooing Willow and Anya gently led the angel upstairs to the bathroom, both talking over her head about the blood and the makeshift bandage that must cover a horrible wound.Meanwhile, Giles, Buffy, and Xander manhandled (well, Xander being sick he just kinda directed) the vampire to a chair and tied him up. Soon Willow and Anya returned and Spike began to relate what he knew of the soldiers and of their lab, not saying much about the girl beyond how he had rescued her.  
  
The angel was in bliss. Once she had figured out the shower, she took a long time in getting cleaned up, shampoeing her hair twice with a sweet smelling gel (left over there by Buffy) and tryed to get as much of her wings as she could. Toweling off as much of the water from her long silvery hair as she could she put on the much abused dress and went down to the living room a much happier person, at least till she spotted her savior tied up to a chair with just the man with glasses and one of the blond girls in the room.  
  
Buffy and Giles were treated to the suprise of their lives as the most beautiful ( if still rather dirty) being they'd ever seen ran into the room and began yelling at them in a strange language they'd never heard. She hovered in the air as her silvery wings beat in an agitated rymthm. The three people in the room stared in awe at the angel, well Spike caught himself after a moment and smirked at the expressions of the two beside him. Giles started to ask about her when two things happened, one the angel hit her head on the ceiling and fell to the ground which was lucky as not seconds afterwards an arrow flew through the room and bounced off the thanksgiving centerpiece on the table.   
  
Buffy looked out the window and saw Hus, the Indian spirit who was killing people to get revenge for his tribe. The girl tried to offer her apologies for their deaths when more arrows whizzed through the room. Giles and Buffy ducked while the angel took refuge behind Spike's chair just as an arrow pierced his chest, almost hitting his heart.  
  
In the midst of Buffy and Giles trying to get to the weapons, the phone rang and Giles reflectively picked it up. After listening to Angel (the bloodsucking one, not the flying one)for a moment, the Watcher said, "Yes, that's obvious. We've got arrows flying around the room. Get over here now!" Giles hung up the phone and took a crossbow, beginning to fire back with Buffy.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was picking up more arrows. The angel crouching behind his chair saw this and looked around for something to protect him. Seeing nothing of use, the angel dragged him and his chair into the kitchen, hiding him behind the counter before starting to undo his ropes. Then the fight turned ugly as warriors burst into the house.   
  
At first she didn't notice the warrior behind her in the kitchen, but then realized that an enemy was there when the arrow entered her wing. Her face flashed in pain and Spike expectantly waited for her to burst into tears. Instead her face became determined and he watched in suprise as the angels dress suddenly repaired and cleaned itself and her hair, which had been down ever since she had put on the bandage, arranged itself in the odd hairstyle he'd seen in the park. He caught a glimce of a small cresent moon that started to glow on her forehead before the petite creature turned around, and shook her finger at the Indian spirit.   
  
The angel was shocked and appalled at the actions of the Indian who had shot her. She hadn't done anything to them! The spirit at least had the decency to look ashamed, she thought as the Indian hung his head before turning to go find another to hit. The angel grabbed a rolling pin and bonked the spirit on the head, knocking him unconcious. She turned back to the task of undoing her saviors ropes, not noticing that she had been the only one to hurt any of the Indians in the house underseige. Spike meawhile was torn between shock and amusement, a state that he found himself becoming quite familiar with around the angel.  
  
His ropes now untied, Spike and the angel peered carefully over the counter just as the main Hus turned himself into a bear.   
  
"A bear. You made a bear!" Spike yelled at Buffy.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it!" She yelled back, before noticing that Spike was no longer tied up. She was about to comment when the horrified vampire shouted,  
  
"Undo it! Undo it!" Her attention now back on the bear, Buffy quickly engaged the bear in combat, getting thrown around quite alot. Xander grabbed the rolls and began to distract it by throwing them at it, shouting, "Hey gentle Ben, over here!" With the bear sufficiently distracted, Buffy stabbed it and watched with relief as the warriors disapated into a green mist and disappeared.   
  
As the gang celebrated, the angel caught a glance of a large sad man standing in the front yard. She looked to Spike and went to get rid of the arrows. When she looked back up, the man was gone.   
"Buffy looked to where Spike was. "What are you doing untied and how the hell did you get an angel, a real live angel!"  
  
************* ***************** ******************** ****************   
  
Whew! Well, that's the second chapter! The next chapter will take place during the episode, Something Blue, where Willow casts the infamous wish spell. Wonder how our angel fits it? So do I! I have yet to write it, but don't worry it will be out in a week. I'll tell ya this, Usagi will learn to speak again! 


	3. Something Blue, part 1

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took me so long, I ran into a massive writer's block. I don't know what exactly I doing with this story, whether or not to bring the scouts in as a major part or to bring the Black moon family in or not. I think, at least for the next few chapters, I'm going to leave the scouts and Sailormoon enemies in Tokyo. But we see their reactions to Usagi's disappearance in this part!  
  
Just a reminder, this story takes place during Season four of Buffy and Sailormoon R. I will probably be using a lot of the actual Buffy episodes at least in the beginning, so if you get confused or don't understand episode specific chapters, look it up on the Buffyguide.com, the place where I'm getting all my info!  
  
Thank you for your patience and your reviews! Speaking of which, I didn't send out the e-mails but I did find it very flattering that a reader liked my fic so much. I am sorry if the e-mails bothered anyone and I do not wish for people to spam the internet with my story (people yelling at me is not a fun thing!). Thank you all for reading and ideas for what to do with the scouts, et all would be appreciated.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Ami sat next to Minako and Makoto, anxiously awaiting the results of Rei's fire reading. A scout meeting had been called for when Luna had come running up to Ami this morning with the news that Usagi was missing. The senshi of ice frowned, remembering how she and the girls had blown off Usagi missing school the day after Mamaru's declaration. Logically she knew that she and the others had no way of knowing that their poor leader hadn't merely been sick or depressed. Even Luna, who had stayed with Minako and Artemis that night hadn't known until she went back the following night. They should have known though! Their leader and princess goes missing and not one of them had even felt uneasy about her absence.  
  
Chibi-Usa hadn't been much of help either. Makoto said that she'd seen the pink haired girl yesterday with Mamaru. When the senshi asked about Usagi, the child had clutched 'Mamo-chan' possessively and said that Usagi was fine. Ami was now inclined to agree with Usagi that the child was a little spore!  
  
Hearing the sniffling of tears, Ami looked over to where Minako sat to one side of her. Minako had not stopped crying since she had heard the news. Yet she was very proud of her for still being relatively pulled together. Venus, the former leader of the scouts, had been the one to get the girls excused from school and had thought of the fire reading. Ami was ashamed of how she had almost fallen apart at the thought that something had happened to Usagi, her first friend. All logic had failed her when she heard and only Luna's prodding to inform the others had gotten her to snap out of her shock. Both girls were sure that their enemies had once again tried to attack and had this time succeeded.  
  
Makoto had also snapped when she heard the news. Barely waiting for their absences to be cleared with the school, the Senshi of strength chose to lay the blame on someone else. She had marched over to Mamaru's apartment and almost beat the crap out of him. Mamaru had looked stunned, as the angry and heartbroken girl had punched him over and over. He then went pasty white as Makoto began to yell at him for causing Usagi's disappearance. It had taken Minako and Ami's combined strength to get Makoto out of his apartment, not even bothering to explain to him the situation. The angry senshi now sat to the left of Ami, alternating between anger and fear.  
  
Almost on the verge of tears, the most intelligent of the senshi looked forward to where their most volatile senshi sat unmoving in front of the fire. Rei had taken the news the hardest, blaming herself fiercely for not having known the Usagi was gone. Ami shivered and remembered Rei's face as she heard the news. The girls had gone to the senshi of fire's private school after leaving Mamaru's apartment. When told the news by a still sniffling Minako, the girl who picked on Usagi the most had gone into a state of mental shock. She stayed in that state until they were almost at her temple and she suddenly and violently began to yell, to scream at herself and the others. Where the others had blamed their enemies or Mamaru, she blamed them and out of the scouts she blamed herself the most. Since then she had thrown herself into the fire reading, searching for their lost princess.  
  
Now as they all looked towards their psychic friend, each in varying degrees of shock, fear, and anger, they hoped desperately to find her, casting all their thoughts of their friend into the fire. This was their last hope, as Ami's computer hadn't picked up a sign of Usagi anywhere. Ami's breath caught in her throat as Rei moved from her position and turned towards them. The air stayed caught as Rei shook her head silently, despair and dread on a face full of tears.  
  
*********  
  
Across the ocean sat a girl who if she'd known the hurt and pained her absence had caused, would have gladly let them know that she was okay. However, she didn't remember the girls and so was unconcerned being more caught up with her own troubles. Namely a group of very strange people who jabbered at her in an unknown language and poked at her wings, something she was getting very annoyed with. Oh well, they had fed her, a gallantry they had almost regretted as the little angel inhaled a huge portion of their Thanksgiving food.  
  
Right now the group was sitting around a table and looking into books, from where occasionally one would look up and stare at her. The whole business was dreadfully uncomfortable. The 'angel' looked over at her savior and grimaced slightly. Once again he was tied up and not looking very happy about it despite the way he kept apparently smirking at the group and saying what sounded like taunting words. She had by now figured that her rescuer was obviously not the best company to be in. With a shudder, the girl began to wonder if the group would tie her up! She didn't want to be captured again! Waking up in a small cell was not a way she ever wished to wake up again. Thank goodness she had noticed the escape route when her capturers took her to what she had decided to call the 'uncomfortable poking room'.  
  
The winged girl sighed and decided to take a nap. Besides being uncertain as to the intentions of the group, it was boring not being able to communicate! She would think about what to do later.  
  
"She's asleep." said Anya. The former vengeance demon had been watching the angel out of the corner of her eyes the entire time. What if the supreme agent of good sensed her former status! Would she kill her or something? Anya didn't know and didn't particularly wish to find out.  
  
Xander, having noticed his girlfriend's preoccupation with the angel, put his arm around her. "I don't think she'll hold you being a demon against you. After all, she showed up with Spike and he still is a demon even if he's now a pansy who can't do anything."  
  
"You just wait until I get my bite back!" At the groups' gestures to hush, the slandered demon looked over at the sleeping angel. He went into his 'game face' to give is words the emphasis he needed and in a much lower tone said, "Then I'll show you a demon, you bleeding moron."  
  
"Stop this bickering! Spike, there will be no showing of your demonic nature. And you, Xander, stop taunting the vampire. I swear, its like dealing with a bunch of children!" Giles looked disapprovingly at Spike and Xander before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Now, what has everyone found so far?"  
  
Willow, who had flinched out of reflex at Spike's game face, volunteered information first. "Well, all the Wiccan Website's offer about angels is that they are spiritual guides. Some believe they have no form, some believe in the common biblical references."  
  
"But from what I've been reading, the bible states that they either look like regular humans or that they're glowing beings with six wings." Xander looked over at the angel, "She doesn't have six wings unless the other four are really small."  
  
"Well, there were many pre-biblical cultures that had myths about angelic beings. So far I've come across twenty-five such cultures, including the ancient Greeks and Babylonians. Many of these had wings, usually just two, though in many cases the number was unspecified. And in all case they were agents of good, protectors who destroyed evil." Anya quickly told what she had found, talking just above a whisper. "Well, we've done our part. She's probably an ancient angel or destroyer of evil. Xander, let's go have sex before she realizes that I was a demon and kills me!"  
  
And with that Anya grabbed Xander, who looked like he wanted to try and find the really small wings, and dragged him to the door.  
  
"Anya, wait! I seriously doubt..." The door slammed closed. "... that she's going to kill you." Giles sighed. "Why does no one listen to me?" He looked over at Willow. "Personally, I doubt that she's an angel. If she were, she would be able to communicate with us, especially as a servant to the higher powers. I also doubt that Spike would even be able to be in the same room as her if she was one. But then again, she was able to break the law that vampires can't enter a home unless invited first. It stands to reason that an angel could have that power." He sat down heavily in his chair, throwing a frustrated glance at the winged creature who hadn't even twitched at the slamming of the door. He was still upset that all tries to get the being to communicate had been failures. *If only I knew what language she spoke! Then we'd know what she was.*  
  
Willow, concerned that instead of an angel, they had a very beautiful, very powerful demon in the house, stared at the angel before asking the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"So, if she's not an angel, what is she?"  
  
"I don't know. Spike, tell us again the ceremony you saw. And this time be clearer!  
  
What you told us before sounds more like a ceremony to summon a high level Glaric demon, which looks decidedly different than an angel."  
  
"I'm not saying another word until you feed me!"  
  
  
  
One week later, the situation hadn't changed much. They still had to bribe Spike with blood to get even a little information on the commando's or the ceremony that brought the winged creature. A problem which infuriated Buffy as he had already promised to tell them everything in return for taking care of the angel. All Spike said when this was pointed out was, "I'm a demon, ducks. Breaking promises is what we do. Now get me more blood and I'll consider telling you what type of weapons they had."  
  
The beleaguered vampire slayer came out of the bathroom they'd chained Spike in. Even after she'd fed him he still didn't say much. As she stood ruminating, the petite angel passed by her and went into Spike's little prison. *Well, she certainly doesn't help much.* In fact the winged girl had tried to let Spike loose five times since she'd been at Giles. Fortunately they'd caught them before he left, after all who else could they get info from if the only demon who knew anything about the commandoes left?  
  
Then there was Riley, a possible future boyfriend. When she'd run into him yesterday morning, he'd asked her out on a date but had seemed... preoccupied. When Buffy asked him if anything was wrong he had cryptically stated, "Just pondering the workings of God," and left.  
  
The slayer was pulled out of her ruminations when Willow and Giles approached her. "Any luck?" asked Willow.  
  
"Nope. He's still scared that we'll kill him once we get the information." Buffy looked back into the bathroom where Spike and the angel were watching Passions on the TV Giles had placed in there. The angel briefly looked over at the trio before turning back to the TV. "She's probably waiting for us to leave so she can try another escape attempt. I wonder why she keeps trying to free Spike? He's a demon!"  
  
"According to him, he's the one who saved her from the soldiers. Perhaps she wishes to return the favor?" Giles hypothesized, though he looked a little upset that such an obviously nice creature would try to help Spike. "Perhaps she doesn't know he's evil? If only we could communicate! I bet whatever creature she is has a fascinating culture or history."  
  
The two girls simultaneously rolled their eyes and stopped Giles before he could rant on his new favorite subject. The poor watcher had been spending every extra moment trying to crack the mystery of the winged being. That is when he wasn't looking up prophecies to see if she somehow figured into an apocalypse or something. Newcomers to Sunnydale almost always somehow brought about an apocalypse. He hadn't become a watcher without the ability to make correlations!  
  
"Giles, maybe we could do a truth spell?," the learning witch asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, Willow, that's a good idea. Come back tomorrow morning. Perhaps we can get a clearer picture of the ceremony. Spike still says that he was more preoccupied with picking out which of the casters to eat than he was in what words they were chanting. He must know more! That type of ceremony...."  
  
The witch and the slayer fled before having to listen to a continuation of the rant. Giles rambled back down to the living room area, most likely to look up some more prophecies that included a winged being summoned by a demonic chant.  
  
Once the sound of footsteps was gone, the angel stopped her pretense of watching something she didn't understand. If the girl had understood what Giles had said, she could have told him that he was only partly correct. She did wish to return the favor done to her, but more than that she, having already been captured, did not want any other creature to have to go through that. Even meanies who *shudders* drank blood.  
  
"Oh, if only they hadn't used chains!" She muttered under her breath. The last few times he'd only been tied up with rope. Spike looked away from the television at the sound of her talking. While he was used to the angel trying to get him out ( a situation he found very amusing) she hadn't spoken a word since the moment she'd tried to come to his defense the first time. I recognize a few of those words! Some of what she says is Japanese. I wonder what the other words she uses are. *  
  
"What was that, pet?" The angel briefly looked up at him before trying to pull apart the chains once more. Still trying to get her to converse, he pointed a finger to the chains (the only thing he had free to move). "You won't be able to free me that way. You need a key." At her look of incomprehension, "A key, keeey." Nope, just a blank look. "Key, a thing you need to be able to free me, keeey..."  
  
"Spike stop encouraging her! You aren't going to be freed. At least not without the keeeey, which I happen to have." Giles stood at the doorway to the bathroom, having come back to belatedly keep an eye on the angel and Spike. Gloating, he pulled the object out of his pocket. The little angel looked at the key and then at the chains. Turning back and pointing at it, she opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.  
  
"Keeeey?," she uncertainly asked. Giles looked ecstatically at the girl before going closer.  
  
"Yes, this is a key." Letting the angel get a closer look at the object, he wondered why he hadn't tried this before. If he could teach her their language, then they could communicate! He was brought out of his excited musings by the angel grabbing the key out of his hand. She promptly went over to Spike and tried to get the key to free him. Spike began to laugh as Giles spent the better part of thirty minutes trying to wrestle the 'keeey' away from the winged creature.  
  
  
  
Two days later, Giles led a bewildered angel to Willow's dorm room. She was still decked out in her long white dress and was once again wearing Spike's duster to cover her wings. Giles knocked on the door to the girl's room checking to see that no one was around. He felt uncomfortable in the dorm house, especially with a girl who had noticeable humps coming out of her back. Getting through the school campus had been a nightmare. He hoped that Willow was in. As Willow opened the door Giles quickly dragged the angel into the room and closed the door.  
  
"What's up Giles? You looked spooked. Why is the angel here? Is it to keep her away from Spike? Did she try to break Spike out again?" Willow hurriedly spoke her questions as she tried to keep the angel from the chocolate on the dresser. Man, the girl had a homing beacon for food! As the red-haired girl sat the angel on her bed, she looked at Giles expectantly.  
  
"I look spooked because I don't want there to be an angel sighting in this town! Could you imagine the storm of tabloids that would cause. Not to mention what would happen if they did a little digging into other strange occurrences. And yes, she's tried to break that vampire out twice since you left, at one point even getting the key away from me." Giles suddenly stopped his ranting, blushing furiously. When it was obvious that Willow was tactfully going to let that one go he continued.  
  
"Also, the angel, for a better lack of words, needs clothes. I was wondering if you and Buffy could spare some? I'd ask Anya to go shopping with her since she's got the most free time, but she hasn't shown up at the house since, in her own words 'the angel that will want to kill me' has been there." He looked consideringly at their closet's, especially Buffy's which could easily hold enough clothing for a department store, taking into account how much she shopped.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind and I'm sure that Buffy would feel the same!" At a look from Giles, she added, "Well, okay, not so sure. But its a good cause, I mean how many girls can say they lent an angel their clothes." They looked over at the angel, who had already found the clothes in Willow's closet. "Hey, she's even got good taste!"  
  
As the helpful girl went and tried to see what the angel would like, she rambled on to Giles. "Giles, maybe we should name her! I mean after all we can't keep calling her angel. There's already an Angel in this group. Even though he's no longer in the group and moved to L.A. Does that mean he's no longer a part of the gang? Besides calling her that probably upset Buffy. I mean who wants to be reminded of so much pain by such a sweet creature every time we go over to your house? Especially after Angelus, that was bad. Hey, maybe we could call her angel but in another language or something..."  
  
Giles listened with one ear as he tried to figure out a tactful way to point out that she had missed meeting with him yesterday. He didn't like reprimanding people when they were in pain, and though he thought she was getting over Oz's departure, he knew that she was still hurting a little. However, she still had responsibilities and must be reminded of such. With a deep breath he decided to just tell her.  
  
"Willow," he said breaking into her still rambling narrative, " you missed meeting with me yesterday to do the truth spell. I know you're in pain, but you can't let that get in the way of your responsibilities."  
  
"I'm sorry Giles. I guess I've been a little off lately. Even my spells don't wish to work (AUTHOR'S NOTE: she's referring to the 'my will be done' spell which does work just not in the way she thinks). Besides, I'm trying to get through my pain but it's not working." The witch began to get angry with how little Giles and the gang understood. "You all want me to get through this as fast as possible so I can go back to doing all the work I do! None of you are satisfied with the way I'm dealing with this when in actuality I'm dealing with it rather well. At least I'm not running away like Buffy did." Immediately, Willow began to feel bad over what she had just said.  
  
"Willow, I can see how you feel this way, but..." Willow, angry that he was trying to placate her interrupted. Eyes flashing she looked at Giles.  
  
"You don't see anything!"  
  
At that, Giles' vision began to get a little fuzzy. He took off his glasses and began to clean them. Hmm, his vision was still fuzzy. "I think I'm getting a headache. I'll try to talk to you later Willow. Please understand that I do sympathize." With that he stumbled out the door, forgetting the angel he'd brought with him.  
  
Willow sighed. She hated getting into fights with people she admired. Why couldn't the just let her get through this her own way? At the sudden touch of a hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked into the sympathetic eyes of the angel. The deep blue orbs seemed to look straight though to her soul, telling her that at least one person/creature would understand.  
  
Staring sorrowfully into the compassionate eyes of the winged girl, Willow's eyes flashed as she sadly stated, "I wish you could talk to me. I bet you'd help me."  
  
Smiling a little at the angel, Willow put the clothes they'd picked out into the angel's arms and led her to the door. Just before she closed it, she told the angel, "Better find Giles. He's your way home." The witch closed the door, missing the surprised look on the angel's face as she did so.  
  
*********  
  
Finished with Chapter three! Whoa, am I ever tired of describing Usagi as the angel or the winged being/creature or the girl! Unfortunately, this has to go on for a little bit longer as she doesn't have a name yet. As most of you probably noticed, I've decided to divide the events of my story during the episode 'Something Blue' into two chapters. That's because I wanted to get something of this chapter out on FFNet and most of the rest of this chapter is still not working! Actually, I have my doubts about the whole chapter. Anyway, I've decided that this will definitely be a Usagi/Spike at the end but that is still a looong time coming! Also, in answer to people saying that Spike is OOC, yes he is a little, but I don't wish for this to be a dark fic. There won't be much blood and gore in this story! Besides, I don't think he's that out of character for this particular season. He was more comedic.  
  
Just remember, there are other things happening in the actual episode. I'm just focusing on the parts that concern Usagi and Spike.  
  
  
  
Next chapter, Usagi can speak English now! How will she react to a blind Giles and to Spike and Buffy? Stay tuned! 


	4. Something Blue, part 2

Something Blue, part 2  
  
I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Sailormoon. Please don't sue me.  
  
Just as our stunned little princess was getting the door politely closed in her face, Another woman was calmly and cooly panicking. With lots of curses and yelling. (Authors Note: Pluto just seems to be the type that could be both calm and enraged at the same time, doesn't she.)  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Pluto, the normally collected and all-knowing senshi of time, was very upset. She'd been watching her princess through a huge mirror-like portal when suddenly, the princess makes a wish and poof! the scene fades to black, cheesy elevator music floods the time gates, and the words "due to godly difficulties, the viewing portals are non-operational." flashed across the dark liquid-like surface of the scrying mirror.  
  
That was about a week ago. The poor senshi had been trying to get the gates to work ever since, though mostly by cursing at it. She tried to leave the gates soon after the incident, only to find that not only can she not view the timestreams, she'd been locked into the eternally misty , music-filled place she hated to call home.  
  
"Alright, Puu. Just calm down. Perhaps if I call the timestreams one at a time again. It almost worked last time." She quietly reached within herself to were she knew the power was and then reached into the infinite. She stretched to the utmost...* Come on, Come on... * Nothing. Another round of cursing began.  
  
*Things just can't get any worse.* Pluto fumed. Unfortunately, she'd jinxed herself and as always, things did get worse.  
  
"Hello daughter."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The little winged woman stared at the closed door in astonishment. *I understood her. I understood her!* The 'angel' pondered knocking on the door to talk with the red head but a sound down the hall reminded her of the funny man who she now knew was called Giles. She looked at Giles, who was currently attempting to not fall down the stairs, glanced at the dorm room door once more, and chased after the watcher as well as she could with an armful of clothes. To her credit she only tripped once, though she dropped the clothes three times. Some items would never recover.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, little one! I don't know what I was thinking. It would have been horrible to lose you, especially on a campus full of hormonal not-so-teenagers!" The angel watched Giles as he spoke, still marveling at the miracle that allowed her to understand him. She pondered on this stunning new situation as she half-followed, half-led the slowly going blind man to the car.  
  
"By the powers, I just don't know what's wrong with my vision. It was perfectly fine this morning!" Giles sat heavily down onto the car seat. He carefully started the car and began a painfully slow drive back to his abode. "Perhaps Willow, ( *the red head?* the angel asked herself. The name seemed to fit the pure hearted girl ) was right. We can't keep calling you angel or winged one. I wish you could tell me your name. Hell, I wish you could tell me anything about yourself!" He once again began his new favorite rant.  
  
If he'd been paying attention (a hard thing to do when the road is suddenly blurry) he would have seen the angel open her mouth to spew forth questions (mostly stuff like, who am I, where are we, and who are you?) before stopping herself once she began to hear his 'favorite rant' * Well, darn, they don't know anything about me either! What do I do now? These people seem very nice, and they let me stay with them. But look what they did to the savior! But then again, the savior drinks blood. That can't be good! I'm so confused.* The angel pouted as she thought on her dilemma before reaching a decision.  
  
* I won't say anything right now, I'll just wait and see what these people are really about. It shouldn't be that hard, especially now that I know their langauge! If they turn out to be like the vile kidnappers I first met, I'll run away.* With that thought firmly in mind, she just watched and listened as Giles ranted and almost killed them several times.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later the newly clothed winged girl was still keeping a watchful eye and ear on the stumbling Giles, as he walked around Spike, attempting to read from a book. She stood close to her savior, who was still chained but now was sitting on the floor with a resigned expression. The girl would have tried to free him if she'd know he was being moved, but unfortunately the lure of trying on her new clothes was too great. Afterwards, she'd ran around the house before noticing him and the watcher in the living room (she passed by them in her panic three times; a fact which barely phased Giles, but threw the vampire briefly into a fit of laughter) after not seeing the bloodsucking demon in his usual place in the tub. Oh well, at least she had a cute outfit on, she'd consoled herself. (It was a pink tank top and a purple and sea-green patterned skirt. Part of her had marveled at wearing such clothes, while another part had whispered very quietly that she'd worn such clothes before.)  
  
*I wish I could help him. What is Giles doing anyway? A truth spell? Who are these people?*  
  
"Elobe,... enemy... be now... quiet." Giles read haltingly as he held a handful of burning herbs.  
  
Spike watched the watcher with trepidation. What if the man ruined the spell? It was obvious that he was having trouble reading the words. "You know... not to keen about this spell stuff. Tends to be a bit unpredictable. Especially when bungled."  
  
Giles looked up with a sigh. "Yes, well, you might have thought about that sooner. If you had just told us what you knew, you wouldn't be in this situation." He smirks a little at the impotent vampire, before trying to continue. "Um...let your decietful tongue be... (Giles squints) be..uh...let no... untruths..be spoken."  
  
Giles grunts and sets the book down in utter frustration. *Damn, I can't make out the damn words!* He sighed and once again tried to clean his already clean glasses. The silver-haired girl looked at him with concern. Despite her mistrust of these people she didn't wish them ill. She began to look around to see if there was anything she could do to help him when suddenly she noticed something by the watchers feet. *It's the key to those chains.* Obviously the incident the day before had made an impression on her. She glanced quickly at her savior and saw that he had already seen it.  
  
Spike had indeed already seen the 'keeeey'. *Bloody Hell! If I could get it nearer to me...* He quietly but franticly began to try and get the key closer with his boot. *Damn, just a little bit closer and I'd have it!* Oh, the key was so close! Only about an inch away from his boot heel.  
  
Deducing the problem, the angel got down on her hands and knees and sneaked closer to the freedom producing item. Meanwhile, the seeing-challenged watcher had picked up the book and once again was trying read the spell. If he'd been able to see more than a blur past the book he was failing to read he would have seen the angel grab the key and examine the chains surrounding Spike. *Hm...this must fit somewhere, but where?* she thought to herself.  
  
*Damn the angel doesn't know where the lock is. I'll have to distract the watcher.* Spike thought.  
  
"What's up with your eyes?" the vampire began to nod his head in the direction of the lock.  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing, I just got ash in them."  
  
"Well, I don't want you doing mojo on me if you can't read properly. You might turn me into a stink beetle or something."  
  
*Aha* Spike and the blue eyed angel thought together as she found the lock.  
  
"T'would be a generous ending for you, Spike." Giles said, still trying to puzzle out the next word. *is that abjure or unjust?*  
  
"That's your opinion, Watcher. Mine is that I should leave before any such thing happens!" Spike sneered triumphantly, as the winged girl undid the lock and began to help him out of the chains. The vampire quickly ran for the door, barreling over poor Giles as he went.  
  
"Thanks ducks!" And with that he was out the door.  
  
The angel looked towards where Spike had fled and then looked at the watcher. *Oh well, hopefully the poor blind man won't be mad me for freeing his prisoner.* With that thought and a sigh she went and helped the Watcher over to the couch.  
  
A little over thirty minutes later she was still trying to help the watcher. This time she was making sure he didn't lose his balance in the bathroom, as he was trying to put something in his eye from a little dropper. (Author's note: eye drops. just in case my description was a little bit too vague. In my fic, when Usagi gets amnesia, she really gets hard-core amnesia. Mostly because she's lived two lives with very different technologies). She turned as she heard the loud girl and her savior come banging in the front door, yelling at each other. Deciding that Giles would be okay for the moment, she left the watcher to his hopeless belief in over-the-counter modern medicine. As she walked down towards the fighting pair she couldn't help but think that Spike was a lot of trouble.  
  
*Really, I set him free just for him to be recaptured? Honestly, a girl would think he be able to manage for himself! I probally should have gone with him to make sure he didn't mess up. But then who would have helped Giles? Also, the saviors name is Spike. A person with that name should be able to take care of themselves. * The winged girl walked into the living room and sighed at the sight that greeted her. She'd noticed that she tended to do that alot but really, these people where exasperating!  
  
Meanwhile Buffy has slammed a furious Spike down into the chair. "Watch it slayer! When I get this spell reversed, they'll be finding your body parts for weeks!"  
  
"Oh make a move--please. I'm dying for a good slay." The two where glaring at one another when suddenly the universe (and Willow) decided something else would be funnier.  
  
Giles left the bathroom and made his way to the living room. "If you to could remain civil long enough to...." Flabbergasted the Watcher could only wish that his vision were even worse as he blurrily took in the sight before him. He quickly closed his eyes against the coming migraine. Unfortunately he couldn't close his ears.  
  
"It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say!" came an excited squeal from Buffy.  
  
"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth." At these words, Giles slowly reopened his eyes to the surreal picture before them. There sitting in a chair was his slayer, saying yes to a marriage proposal made by one of their deadliest ( if now impotent, so to speak) vampire foes. What was worse was that she was squealing about it! The confused Watcher looked over to the other viewer of this impossible scene who just looked back at him and shrugged, obviously as confused as he was.  
  
*I've thought it before and I'll probally think it again. These people are just plain weird.* The confused winged girl thought to her self. Quite frankly she had no better clue than Giles about what was occurring and she'd witnessed the whole thing. One minute the two mortal enemies where glaring, the next Spike was proposing! Somehow, the angel knew not to just right this off as a creepy and disturbingly passionate moment of formerly undeclared love springing to the light. A moment made even creepier as two people that she'd seen do nothing but fight and glare with absolute hatred, began to kiss.  
  
* Something extremely odd is going on here. This has to tie into Giles going blind, and my being able to understand their language. I know it does! It's the only explanation that makes sense. But how? Giles began losing his vision when we were at the red heads. And she was the first person that I understood when she spoke! But that girl, Willow, seems so nice. Why would she blind Giles and then tie her best friend to a person said best friend hates?* The silver-haired woman looked at the excited couple as they began planning their wedding. *That does it! For my own piece of mind (she quickly glanced at the still bewildered Giles) and for his sanity I'm going to go see what this is all about.*  
  
And so, sure in the knowledge that she could make her way to Willow's dorm room unattended, the intrepid winged woman set out, not even getting a glance from the others as she left, borrowed duster in hand.  
  
  
  
A little while later, a crash in the bushes outside Stevenson Hall, Willow and Buffy's dorm, signified her arrival. She'd been running towards the College when it hit her, *I have wings! I can just fly there.* Lucky her, it wasn't a full moon or anything and most people just wrote the huge flying creature off as either a very small airplane or really big bird.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt!" Restraining the tears and sobs that threatened to erupt, she quickly threw back on the duster, which she'd carried throughout the short flight, and ran towards where she remembered Willow's dorm room to be.  
  
She entered the building and quickly took the stairs. As she flew (Author's note: not literally, she's just running very fast. With a winged Usagi you have to make that clear. Though wouldn't it be cool if she had been. This just in! College students about to innocently go to their next kegger were dived bombed by winged woman at local campus. More on that story at five o'clock !) down the hallway, she saw Willow just ahead. At the speed she was going, she and the red head went into the dorm room at almost the same time. Which turned out to bad break as both were subsequentionally kidnapped by big scary demons.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike, his slayer bethrothed, a Willow-caused demon magnet (Xander) and his former demon girlfriend, were quickly on their way to the same dorm room. They, not being as quick on the uptake as our petite not- angel, had only just figured it out.  
  
Giles, now being completely blind, was left behind, to his great relief. (He's sitting on his couch drinking heavily and shuddering at the memories of blurry images and sounds of his slayer and Spike.) *Oh, gods please don't make me walk Buffy down the aisle in that wedding, to hand her off to that demon. If I do, then I'll be forced to kill Willow for putting me through that, and really she is such a sweet child.*  
  
"Life, as they say, sucks."  
  
Next time: What's wrong with the time gates? Where did the scary demons take Willow and Usagi? Will Usagi and the scooby gang ever find out about her past?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
WHOAH! That took me a while, huh. I'm awfully sorry. As I stated in my authors page, I've been going through a really rough patch in my life. Also, season seven just hasn't been catching my interest. But, don't worry, I'm back on track and ready to go! Anyway, I'm sure some or most of you noticed that yet again I'm not finished with the episode Something Blue. I think for the rest of the story I'm just going to take as many chapters I feel the episode needs instead of trying to do an episode a chapter like I originally planned. However, Something Blue will be finished next chapter. If anyone gets a chance I highly recommend reading the transcripts to this episode. At some parts I laughed just as hard as I did when I viewed it on tv. Reading the transcripts really was what made me start writing again. For those of you who do, you'll see I kept alot of the original dialogue, (for what dialogue there was in this chapter!)only adding to it.  
  
Review please. Though I won't get mad and withhold chapters to get them. I'm just not sure whether or not this chapter is up to par so to speak. Criticism is welcome, but please don't just say I suck and not have a reason as to how or why I suck. Anyway, I rewrote and scrapped and rewrote and scrapped, etc., so this chapter, to me anyway, isn't that great. I'm kinda thinking that this chapter came out as a kinda filler chapter between the last one and the next. I'm not even sure whether or not everything is spelled correctly. I don't have Microsoft word and am being forced to write this all on Wordpad.  
  
To clear up some other stuff about the story. I keep referring to Usagi without using her name, a story device that to some, may seem stupid since we all know who she is. However, for this story she will most likely be called something else and later on I don't want to have to deal with the confusion of two names. Her past is at this point mostly erased so when she gets named that is her name. Speaking of which, I've got a few ideas on names but suggestions are extremely welcome. Also, I keep referring to her as petite, little, so on and so forth. This is only relative to the other charactors at this time. She's about 5'0 ft., which isn't really that short. I mean, I'm only 5'2 and I get by. And finally, I said this before up above, but the reason Usagi doesn't really know things like eye drops, keys, showers and such is because she's lived two lives and in subconcious memory is calling upon the technology of her life as a princess, which in this story is the form she has taken (also explaining the wings and silver hair). I'm guessing they had better technology than eyedrops, had bathing rooms full of pools instead of showers, and had not only palace guards (why need locks and such?) but wielded the most powerful object in the universe. I mean would you really think anyone was going to be stupid enough to attack you? Which personally is to my way of thinking the reason why Beryl got as far as she did. Anyway, I knew that some of you would wonder.  
  
Also, let me once again remind everyone that what is going on in the chapters is not everything that is going on in the actual episode. So to some of you unfamiliar with BTVS, Buffy's season four, or the episode, there are probally huge plot holes. Don't worry, later on I plan to gravitate a bit from the actual episodes and Usagi and gang have a plot of their own outside of canon. Otherwise, the BuffyGuide is still a great place to find out what in the plot your missing.  
  
Above all thanks go out to all those who reviewed previously. Seeing that I'd gotten reviews sometimes months after I'd written the last chapter really made me happy. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Wow, this is probally one of the longest Authors notes ever written! 


	5. Interlude in Time

Interlude in Time  
  
I do not own Sailormoon or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
"Hello Daughter."  
  
Pluto spun around to the source of the voice and saw a tall older man dressed in brown robes and carrying a staff much like her own. He radiated a restrained air of power and wisdom. The pupils of his hourglass eyes seemed to bear deep into her soul. *Damn, he almost always shows up just when I'm at my worst.*  
  
"Hello Chronos." Pluto stiffly replyed. "I don't suppose you want to tell me why my timegates aren't working. I mean, the excuse was 'Godly Difficulties' and if I remember correctly that falls in your area."  
  
Chronos looked at his only daughter and stifled a sigh. Always it was like this, the formalities and distance between them. After all, how could a daughter love a father who had stuck her with a job like Guardian of the Timegates. He looked on the girl he once adored and reflected that he should have seen her little rebellion coming a mile away.  
  
"Daughter, We know what you have been up to, and while I can't say I don't understand and sympathize with your burdens, that does not mean that you can use the Gates to further YOUR own desires!" He hadn't meant to get upset, but by the end of the sentence he was yelling.  
  
Pluto squared her shoulders and met the accusation head on. "Crystal Tokyo was already a set outcome! I can't understand your pig-headed refusal to simply accelerate events towards that point! With the course I've set, lives will be saved, the Light will Triumph!"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo was one of many outcomes! With many paths to the reaching of it. Have you even bothered to look beyond your own future in such an event? Yes, lives will be saved, the Darkness, the Chaos out of the picture, but the stagnation, the apathy of your version of Crystal Tokyo will eventually bring about the end of the Universe. This dimesion will entrophy and bring down all others with it! But all you can see is that your duty to the gates of time will be over!" Chronos raged against his offsprings selfish desire, understandable though it was. In this Crystal Tokyo, she finally could rest, could lay down the Atlas-like burden she'd been carrying for millenia.  
  
"But don't you see! Princess Serenity will take care of that! Already she is fighting the rebellers of the future!" Despite her fathers words, the lady of time still believed she was in the right. "Fate and Destiny approve of my plan!"  
  
"Fate and Destiny, strong though they are, have been overruled."  
  
"What! But that isn't supposed to happen." Pluto frantically began to think of what such an occurence could mean. "Do you know what you and the other powers have done?" In the natural order of the gods this would mean that all other powers would have to be in accord with each other, an event that was almost guarenteed never to happen due to the different agendas of all such beings. An event that had happened only once before, in the very beginning of all time, when the Universe was forged, with Fate and Destiny to set the course.  
  
Chronos sighed and turned towards the endless mists. "I've done what I should have done the first time I noticed your tampering. That day long ago when you approached the first Serenity and whispered to her of the Silver Alliance, an event that naturally would have happened 700 years and five Queens down the timestream. But even then I didn't think that you would do all this, stray from your duty so much as to try and effect the course and destiny of OUR CHOSEN AVATAR. "  
  
Pluto recoiled at the hidden venom and dissappointment in his words and gaze. "There are other avatars."  
  
"But none so important! so impactful!" The God of Time turned back towards his daughter, letting her see for the first time the resolve and sadness he had so far kept hidden.  
  
Perhaps sensing what was to come, Pluto hissed words like arrows. "Once again, I ask, what have you done, FATHER!?  
  
Of course she would chose now to call him that. After he had waited so long to hear that word from her once again.  
  
"My duty. Setsuna, Senshi of Princess Serenity, Protector of the Timestreams and Gates, Princess of the Planet Pluto, I am removing you of your office. You should be happy now, daughter mine, you are getting want you want. Freedom from your duty. You shall retain all other titles, including the title of Senshi of your planet and of your Princess. What powers naturally come with such an office are still yours as well."  
  
Setsuna hardly knew what to think, what to feel. She was getting what she wanted, yet somehow she knew that her punishment, her reward, would not make her as happy as it should. She bowed to her father. "Very well then, I shall go rejoin my princess." Just as she was about to turn and leave, Chronos held his hand up.  
  
"Ah, but my daughter, my removing you of your office was not a full answer to the question you asked." At her uneasy gaze, he smiled, and she knew that she definately wasn't going to be happy with whatever he was about to reveal.  
  
"You see, dear child, when the powers and I overruled Fate and Destiny, all we did was change an event in your princesses life that in all other timestreams would have been but a small turning point. " Pluto thought hard and then remembered that last scene she would ever see from a time mirror.  
  
"The wish! But the outcome of that wish is to send her to the moon to speak with her mother. She would have returned renewed in her resolve to due her duty and continue the course set for her."  
  
"Not any longer. We have taken the princess away from past influences, giving her a clean slate so to speak. She can now choose where to go from here, can grow into herself and her powers as she should have had you not interferred. You see, you shall not be rejoining Serenity at this time."  
  
"But Chronos, how will she ever play the role she must play in the coming times without guidance!? I set events so that she could gradually fill the role, could learn what she needs to learn and do what is needed! Events that she cannot do alone!"  
  
"Exactly the point of your little tampering efforts! You would stunt her talents! She would grow dependant and need you, to need to believe in Crystal Tokyo! No daughter, she is our chosen for a reason, not meant to be a puppet!"  
  
"But the timestream has already been put in play! There is no stopping the battles that she will have to do and you have condemned her to do so alone. And if giving her a clean slate means what I hope it doesn't, she shall have to battle for reasons she won't know, won't remember!"  
  
Chronos smiled sadly at his daughter. "Do you think so little of me? Of the Powers that Be? Of the strength of the Light? Don't worry, Setsuna. She is not alone. And there is still the possibility of her senshi joining her in the fight. All we have truly done is given her a vacation from herself, given her a chance to grow into the strong warrior she can be, without the burdens of her past. Besides, all can be recovered, nothing is set in stone."  
  
Then, to the bewilderment of Pluto, her father went to her and pulled her into a loving, fatherly embrace. The last thing she heard as the hug and the endless mists of the Gate she would never have to call home ever again faded away from her, was merely a whisper in her mind.  
  
"Have faith my daughter. There is always hope. Why else would we battle so fiercly?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** This part was orginally very small and meant to go in the beginning of Something Blue, part 3. But then I sat down to write it and the words just flowed onto the screen. Now, this chapter isn't Pluto bashing, not really. I happen to personally like Setsuna, in fact she is one of my favorites. However, in my story, she was given a huge burden and after millions upon millions (she's even older in my story than she is in most other fanfics) she simply wished to be free of it. She didn't tamper with time out of hate or dislike. To her, she merely pushed a certain timestream to the fore.  
  
Anyway, this should answer some questions. Still up ahead: Our little Lunarian and Willows meet DHoffryn, the vengeance demon! Also, Usagi can speak and understand English, but will she keep this knowledge when Willow's spell is ended? 


End file.
